Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2016
05:20 Megaphantaze 05:20 Are you there? 05:20 Hello 05:21 Brett! 05:22 Hey 05:22 Pm please 05:22 Kk 05:23 PM Tyler 05:23 Ditto 05:23 Alright 05:23 0 05:23 1 05:23 2 05:23 3 05:23 4 05:23 5 05:23 6 05:23 7 05:23 8 05:23 9 05:23 0 05:24 0 05:24 1 05:24 2 05:24 3 05:24 4 05:24 5 05:24 6 05:24 7 05:24 8 05:24 9 05:24 0 05:24 0 05:24 1 05:24 2 05:24 3 05:24 4 05:24 5 05:24 6 05:24 7 05:24 8 05:24 9 05:24 0 05:25 Fuck fuck shit cunt ! 05:25 Guck Fuuck shout Cuunt! 05:25 Fuuck Fuuck Shiit Cuunt! 05:25 DAMN 05:25 BIT H 05:25 PUSSY 05:25 BITCH 05:25 BASTARD 05:25 DICK 05:26 ASS 05:26 Bullshit 05:26 Ahit 05:26 Shit 05:26 motherfucjer 05:26 motherfucker 05:26 hfuck 05:28 I just got to think that it has been peaceful here 05:28 Then the "Best heater" comes and beaks this peace 05:32 A-ha, more work for troll hunter 05:32 Don't be shy, just surrender 05:34 First class troll taming and no one else than bot is seeing 05:39 Lol 05:40 Wel you 05:41 And raimbow kimmy (the bot) is takong those logs down so I gotta check them 05:41 That's it's job 05:41 how you talk to them 05:41 I heard that by saying certain words makes bots talk 05:42 Like saying DCG 05:42 I have rights to suspect Three bests are sockpuppets of each other 05:43 I'm not sure which one of them is the main account 05:43 All three accounts were used to spamming 05:44 There were These members of team best 05:44 Heater 05:44 Wind 05:44 Cooler 05:44 My god DaRKMaRoWaK dealed with Best Heater 05:44 I think Heater gone crazy since I was AFK 05:44 Yesterday 05:44 Definitely not my fault 05:45 hope no one brings that Billy Mays YTP about Big city Toilet 05:46 Okay, couldn't hold it, because it's fun 05:46 I do understandyour limits and won't talk about it anymore 05:46 And why does billy mays shoutin the infomercials 05:46 "Why am I shouting? Big city sliders bit my ****s out" 05:47 Lol 05:48 Oh that product 05:48 I saw the three account spamming 05:48 If there could be more people, I could share my King idea 05:48 Own saga game 05:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmOM-VTdc3M 05:49 Bubble ***** Saga? 05:49 Just kidding 05:49 The idea is based on this game 05:50 How lomg was BestHeater's ban length 05:50 I gave him 6 months 05:50 Others got one day 05:51 But they are suspected as sockpuppets 05:51 Anyway Ill leave because Ill finish some edits I was doing a while ago before the electricity ran out 05:51 Okay 05:51 Because a while ago the electricity got out when I was editing 05:51 Like 5 hours ago 05:52 How you're still here? 05:52 Is it storming there? 05:53 No 05:53 LOL 05:54 Hows your CCS 05:54 Quit it 05:54 It doesn't inspire me anymore 05:55 But what level 05:55 I'm on 1512 05:56 Still 1505 05:57 CCSS? 06:19 Test 07:38 heee 2016 02 11